Crafting
For a process of creating food items see Cooking page. Crafting is a process of creating new items by combining crafting materials. Crafting is one of the main mechanics and a primary method of progressing through the game. The player needs to obtain a crafting station and gather crafting materials in order to create items. __TOC__ Materials :See crafting materials category for a list of all available materials. The materials used in crafting are obtained in a wide variety of ways. Some materials can be traded for or found in treasure chests in and around Portia. There are three types of crafting materials in the game: *Raw materials, which can be obtained by gathering, logging, quarrying, or fishing, as loot from combat, or as farming and ranching produce; either by using tools or without them; certain raw materials can also be delivered daily by the Tree Farm or Dana's Mining Company *Refined materials, which can be obtained by processing raw materials on the Worktable or other crafting stations *Relic materials, which can be obtained by ruin diving; certain relic materials can also be obtained by trading with the Mysterious Man or Research Center Exchange Additionally, the Civil Corps can obtain certain raw, refined, and relic materials by commission. Crafting stations :See crafting stations category for a list of all available crafting stations. Crafting stations allow the player to refine raw materials or create new items. Some stations need time to process the materials, other allow the player to create new items instantly. Only two crafting stations are available to the player at the start of the game: Worktable and Assembly Station. Other crafting stations have to be assembled by the player. The blueprints for assembling Stone Furnace, Grinder, Civil Cutter, Basic Skiver, and Grill are available to the at the start of the game; the player can obtain the rest of the blueprints by donating Data Disc to the Research Center. Only a handful of items can be crafted using the Worktable and Assembly Station at the start of the game, the player has to unlock the recipes to craft more items. The recipes for other crafting stations do not have to be unlocked: the player can view every item a station can craft by interacting with it. Most of the crafting stations, except the Worktable and Assembly Station, take time to process raw materials. Items require the station to be fueled for a certain amount of time. Upon running out of fuel, the production is halted mid process until more fuel is added. Only one item can be produced at any crafting station at a time, through the player can queue multiplies of this item for further production. Worktable Worktable is a special crafting station left behind by Pa for the player to inherit with the Workshop. Only a handful of items can be crafted using it at the start of the game, the rest of the recipes need to be unlocked by upgrading the Worktable at A&G Construction or by obtaining and reading crafting books. All items crafted on the Worktable are created instantly and earn the player 10 Experience points each. Assembly Station The Assembly Station is a crafting station for big projects. Similar to the Worktable, this is a one-of-a-kind object and cannot be created. Only a handful of items can be crafted using it at the start of the game, the rest of the recipes need to be unlocked by donating Data Discs to the Research Center, taking missions, or purchasing them at certain stores. All items crafted on the Assembly Station are created instantly. The Assembly Station can be upgraded to higher levels at A&G Construction, allowing for larger projects and automation. Furnaces Furnaces allow the player to process ores, wood, stone, and sand. There are several furnaces in the game: Stone Furnace, Civil Furnace, Industrial Furnace, and Electric Furnace. Only Stone Furnace diagram is available to the player at the start of the game, the rest of the diagrams have to be obtained through the Research Center. Stone Furnace can process copper and tin ores into ingots, as well as produce Charcoal, Glass, and Stone Bricks; Civil Furnace can process iron and lead ores in addition to that; Industrial Furnace can also smelt manganese. All of these furnaces use Wood as fuel, with each piece of wood providing 1 hour of fuel time. Higher tier furnaces are more efficient than lower tier ones. Electric Furnace is the only furnace in the game that can process aluminum and magnesium ores. Unlike previous furnaces, it uses Condensed Power Stones as a fuel. Cutters Cutters are used for crafting planks and plates from ingots smelted in the furnaces. There are two cutters in the game: Civil Cutter and Industrial Cutter. The player can assemble Civil Cutter at the start of the game, Industrial Cutter diagram has to be obtained through the Research Center. Civil Cutter can process wood, hardwood, marble and copper and bronze bars into planks and plates. Industrial Cutter can also process steel, aluminum, and ironwood. Both cutters use Power Stones as fuel, though Industrial Cutter is more efficient than Civil Cutter. Grinder Grinder is crafting station that process ingots into advanced parts like bearings, pipes, and cables. Grinder uses Power Stones as fuel. Skivers Skivers are used to process leather, fur, and fiber. There are two skivers in the game: Basic Skiver and Advanced Skiver. The player can assemble Basic Skiver at the start of the game, Advanced Skiver diagram has to be obtained through the Research Center. Basic Skiver can craft cloth, leather, rope, and thread; Advanced Skiver can craft rugs in addition to that. Both cutters use Power Stones as fuel. Advanced Skiver is not more efficient than Basic one, but it allows the player to use more fuel and queue more items to craft at a time. Blender Blender is used for mixing important crafting materials like Pigments and Hardened Clay or producing Fertilizer. Its diagram can be obtained through the Research Center. Comprehensive crafting stations Comprehensive Grinder and Comprehensive Cutter allow the player to skip the smelting stage and create planks and bearings straight from raw materials instead. They use Condensed Power Stones as fuel. Factory The Factory is a late game crafting station that unlocks after completing Portia Harbor. Unlike previous crafting stations, it is a building that needs to be constructed at A&G Construction. The Factory can house other crafting stations and is used to greatly increase their output and queue up items for automatic construction. It has a Central Power Supply that supplies all stations with energy without the need to manually refill each station. Most of the items that can be crafted on different stations can be automated using the Factory. Generators The Fire Powered Generator is used to power crafting stations that are connected to the generator via Conductive Wooden Flooring or Conductive Igneous Floor. Using the optimal ratio of one generator to two crafting stations, the generator allows for more fuel efficiency than standalone crafting stations. The generator accepts Wood, Hardwood, Charcoal, Ironwood, Power Stones, and Condensed Power Stones, regardless of what the crafting stations it's attached to normally consume. Other stations Recycle Machine Recycle Machine is used for breaking items into crafting materials. It can recycle any crafted item and return half of the materials the player used to create it. It can also recycle furniture and some relics. The list of items that can be recycled can be found on the station's page. Recovery Machine The Recovery Machine is a unique crafting station used to restore relics from relic pieces. It cannot be crafted by the player and needs to be obtained from Portia Museum instead. Recovery Machine uses Power Stones as fuel and can restore one relic at a time. Forge Forge is used to upgrade weapons to higher stats. Its diagram can be obtained through the Research Center. The upgraded weapon's stats change after forging, but it retains its original attack speed, animation, combos, and special effects. The ammo used by a ranged weapon also does not change after it is revised. Forge uses Power Stones as fuel and can revise one weapon at a time. Category:Game mechanics